Ghost hunted
by crazyGHcrackaddict
Summary: Emily Williams was a, well  she can't say she was normal, because she can talk to ghosts. And She also didn't plan on getting blackmailed by Naru.And Getting death glares from not only Mai but not even masako. Rated T ppl!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR THE CHARRECTERS OF GHOST HUNT.

EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS

OMG my first fan fiction! I've been dying to put this up so.. Now I can! Now At First it's a little boring , BUT later on it gets good. Promise ;), Okay go read!

" OMG! Masako Hara from the psychic show is going to be At The mall today at 7pm !" Some Teenaged girls where yelling loudly. I signed, I wonder if I was like that when I was 16. I know that was 3 years ago but still. " Shhhh!" I shhhed them.

And one that I recognize glared at me. " Onee-San your no fun!" she shouted.

I shrugged " it's a library Mitsuki , Your suppost To be quiet" I whispered. "Come on girls" she said and with that they left.

I signed, And walked to the counter to hurry, and check out. I have to watch mitsuki, to make sure She doesn't do anything stupid.

"will this be all?" the guy asked. I nodded my head. " Juuyoung, WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME?" shouted a Women behind him.

He looked boredly at me. " do you have a library card?" I nodded quickly, and gave him my card.

"Err.. He's not gonna answer you" I said quickly.

" what?" the guy asked. The women right away turned to me. " you can see me?" she asked.

I nodded quickly, And looked away.

"Alright tell me who you are" I asked.

Not looking at the guy. He leaned on the counter confusion written all over his face.

"tell him Hisami Hyuuga misses him. And that I want him back" she said pleadingly.

"that's gonna be hard seeing as how your dead" I said still looking away from the guy.

"alright lady I'm going to call the poli-"

he was cut off by a strange song that started playing in the library.

" My name is Emily Williams. And your ex-Girlfriend Hisami Hyuuga is- Well she has passed away. And her spirit is here, with us now, because she has unfinished business" I said calmly .

He stared at me tears appearing in his eyes, " this was our song" he said and closed his eyes.

" I'm sorry for your loss" I said he nodded.

" so why is she here?" he asked whipping the tears from his eyes/

" well she's kind of having a hard time, figuring out she's dead" I said, and as if on cue A bunch of books fell from the bookshelf.

Good thing no one is here." Hisa-hisa " he said her nickname, and her face lit up.

" my Juuy" she said smiling. " hisa- baby your.. Your dead, you need to pass on now, because if you don't. you wont be able to see your mom and dad" he said while clutching the book I had.

She frowned "but how will I know your okay?" she asked. I looked at her with kind eyes

" you'll know Hisami" I said in a kind voice. " okay.. Tell him I love him, and that I never believed what that bitch Akira said" I laughed at her choice of words" what did she say?" he asked as a small smile appeared on his face.

" she said she never believed what, akira said" He gasped" so you can see her" he said in shocked.

I nodded smiling " that's a pretty cool gift" he said smiling as well.

I nodded .Hisami cleared her throat. Making me laugh again." oh that light!" she shouted.

I turned to her, "that's the light. Go into to cross over" I said reasuringly " I see my mom and dad!" she shouted.

And began to run into it, but then came back out. " its nice here!" she shouted once again .

I nodded " so I've heard" I said. She walked over, and quickly gave Juuyoung a kiss on the forehead.

He look shocked and touched his forehead. " she's gone.

She's crossed over" I said kindly he nodded quickly. " you know what here" he gave me my books. "free books when ever you stop by any (name-of-the-bookstore) tell them manager Juuyoung Hyuuga says you get free books" I nodded. But then stopped. " she was your wife?" I asked in a small voice. He nodded sadly. I patted his hand. " sorry for your loss" I said. He nodded then smiled. " you're an angel you know that" I laughed. Then shrugged" I guess. Bye Juuyoung" I said. And with that I left the bookstore.

How was it? Short I know! But the next chapter you will see the whole SPR Gang J Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR THE GHOST HUNT CHARRECTERS

Okay chapter two! J So What do you think of Emily? Never Mind I Will ask you in the next chapter ;) read!

Naru: Why Exactly Haven't You shown Me?

Me: Well your coming up so.. Shhhh!

Naru: What did you say?*Gets tackled by Mai*

Mai: RUN LEXI!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARDS AHHH!* takes off sprinting*

(2 hours later)

I ran up and down, The streets looking for mitsuki. Shouting her name, but nothing. Even after I ran home to drop off my books. So she wasn't at home " damnit!" I shouted.

But then I remembered, what she was shouting about in the library. The mall.

I signed, and stopped in front of a mirror on the walls. I fixed my long brown hair, so it didn't look so messy. And whipped away the bit of mascara that was almost dripping because of my running,

I sweated a lot from the run. I was wearing black boots, a long white muscle shirt, and jean shorts.

I have kind of pale skin. And I have, mint colored eyes. I'm originally from America, so is my mom. But we moved to Japan when I was 5.

I've been seeing ghosts since I was 3, my dad called them earth bound spirits, its when the dead have unfinished business with the living.

And he was the first ghost I had ever seen, I didn't even know he was dead, till I moved to Japan. When I had to do something, a kid never wishes to do, at 5 years old I crossed my own father over.

It was hard but, I got through it.

I ran into the mall getting weird stares from people, and guys whistled at me. I saw a sign that said Masako Hara on it, and an arrow pointing into the store. I quickly walked into it, and bumped into someone, I miss stepped and fell on my Ass. "ouch" I said as my hand scrapped, something sharp on the ground, a little blood dripped from my hand." I'm so sorry!" I looked up and a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes looked at me.

" Mai watch where your going!" shouted a tall blonde haired man behind her. " Ah Mai she's bleeding!" The guy shouted. " sorry monk!" The browned haired girl named Mai said. " Ayako come here" the monk I'm guessing said as he pulled me up from the floor.

" its fine really, I need to find my sister, if you will excuse me" I said and began to walk away, but bumped into a black wall.

I tumbled back a little bit. God I need to learn how to slow down. I looked up and a very tall man, looked down at me,

I rubbed my forehead. " Did I hit A Wall or you?" I muttered. The tall man shrugged. " is it?" a guy dressed in all black stepped out from behind the tall man. "yes?" I said unsurely if I wanted to

answer. " I'm Kazuya Shibuya, I own the Shibuya Psychic research-" I cut him off.

" huh? Psychic research? Isn't that for like ghosts or something?" I said crossing my arms. He nodded." yes. Now unless you want everyone in this building to yell your crazy, I suggest, you come to my office later" he gave me a card as I stood there wide eyed. My mouth dropped.

" how did you-" he cut me off, by waving a bag in front of him, from the book store I was at before.

The first thought that popped into my head was…..He Knows.

"Naru!" shouted the browned haired girl. " What's wrong with you? Are you blackmailing her?" Mai asked. He shrugged.

" I'm Mai, That's monk, and Ayako , and I think you know Masako" the bubbly girl said to me.

I was still in shock" oh and this is lin, he doesn't talk much" she said shrugging,

everyone waved at me but Naru and lin.

" E- Emily Williams" I said stuttering.

I finally took in What he Had said. I looked at the card he gave me and signed.

" so..er What time?" I asked looking at Naru. " how about now? We we're all just leaving" he said and looked at Mai.

I was about to say, okay but then I heard a girl yell "let me go pervert!

I froze remembering mitsuki" oh shit!" I said and squeezed myself between the space of Naru and lin, luckily lin moved side ways so I could go through better.

I ran in between mitsuki and a Japanese man. " Hey Get your ugly hands off my sister!" I shouted.

He laughed. " get my ugly hands off? She was all up on me" he said In a amused tone.

Damnit mitsuki!. " that's because you told me you owned this store! But you don't !" she shouted. " mitsuki you Baka!" I muttered. " yeah? Well you're my women now!" he yelled.

I stood up straight and stared at him, while mitsuki hid behind me. " your not gonna touch her you pervert she's 16!" I shouted . He shrugged. " I like um young" he said casually. He reached for mitsuki's hand but, I pushed him away. He stumbled back shock all over his face. His two friends came up behind him. Uh oh! Damnit mitsuki! this guy has a gang! " your not touching her I said" I stomped my foot down on the floor unfortunately

I stomped on his foot. I thought fast and pushed mitsuki back causing her to fall back on the floor .

I kicked my knee up and kneed him in the face. He went back on the floor and point to me. Uh oh! "GET HER" he shouted. I pulled mitsuki up " RUN" I shouted.

We started running but one of the guys grabbed mitsuki's hair, and pulled her back causing her to scream. He started dragging her away.

SO I ran and jumped on the guy who was still on the floors back.

I kicked my foot out and hit the guy who had mitsuki in the face.

Luckily I missed mitsuki by a few inches.

I landed on the floor perfectly and looked at the two guys on the floor, the one standing up ran at me.

I pushed mitsuki on the floor, and dodged his fist, I felt the gust of wind by my arm.

I pulled his arm forward and kneed him in the stomach, then punched him in the face. He got a quick punch to my stomach with his other arm, I gasped for air, at the impact. He fell to the ground. I hugged my stomach trying to remember how to breathe. " You bitch!" the guy I hit the first time shouted, as he ran at me, with a book. I stood up straight and moved to the right, and kicked my foot out, he tripped and went through some bookshelf's.

Knocking them over. I looked at mitsuki she just looked at me. And held up her finger. " I broke a nail!"

she shouted, I laughed. " come on" I said helping her up. Then I heard clapping coming from people behind me. I turned to be facI jumped on the guy who was on the floors back, and kicked, the guy holding mitsuki's hair in the face. ed with. Well half the people in Japan practically. I laughed nervously. One of the guys on the floor, grabbed my ankle. I quickly kicked him in the face. Keeping the same face I had before. I grabbed mitsuki's hand. And started to walk out.

Mai: Lexi-san would like you to review, because she currently is somewhere in India hiding from Naru

John: She would also like to thank The girl who gave her, her first review, She will keep writing for you, and would like to add you to the story so leaver your name as a review J

Emily: So review! Hurry!


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR THE GHOST HUNT CHARRECTERS

Me: *fixes radio* Hello people! Guess were I am? Some where in Alaska! Hopefully Naru won't-

Naru: There you are!*jumps out from behind a glazer*

Me: REVIEW! AND READ!*takes off running*

Naru: Get back HERE!

After I screamed at mitsuki for doing something as stupid as that. I then let my mom scream at her also.

"hey Emily" my little brother Akito greeted me. I smiled and kissed him on the head. " hey" I said, and walked to the fridge and got a water. "how was school?" I asked he told ,me about his day, and how he beat up a bully who was messing with a girl in a wheelchair. Even though he is 10 he can kick your ass, thanks to my special training. My mom had Akito when I was 9 ,because of a one night stand with a Japanese sales man. He knows because mitsuki got drunk one day and told him. Now the troublemaker her self mitsuki, she's 16 now my mom cheated on my dad, with you bet! A Japanese guy! I'm guessing she had a think for them, anyways a little while after is when my dad died. And etc etc. " he called?" I asked. The brown haired boy nodded. "what does that mean?" he asked. I shrugged taking another sip of water" I Don't know" . he picked up a piece of paper. "Emily, Please come back, it wasn't you , Baby it was me! Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems-" I cut him off my grabbing the piece of paper and ripping it. Angryly. THAT BASTARDS! HOW dare he! Call my house , where my Brother Answered, oh that bastard NATSUME!

" If he calls again hang up okay" I said sternly. He nodded quickly. "now listen I have a job interview later, so if you need me to drop you off at ichigo-" he cut me off by yelling "YES!" and running upstairs. I laughed.

I jumped in the shower, then ran into my room while drying my hair. Natsume…that bastard..I told him it was over… we have been on, and off for the last 3 years… I took up drinking..awhile ago but now im done with that, I've cleaned I know if I go back to him, I wont only end up with bruises, and cuts again, but we will end up killing each other. I put on a grey tank top, and put a black sweater over it, and

my favorite black skinny jeans, and silver flats. I looked at my hair, I let it down, so it looks really wavy, I then put on some eyeliner, and a little bit of mascara, and some chopstick.

"Emily you look pretty!" mitsuki said as I came down stairs. " thanks, I have a… job interview" I said coming up with , trying to sound calm. " uh huh suuure" she said in a mocking tone, and walked upstairs.

"Akito I'm off!" I shouted he came running down stairs. "I'm ready I'm ready!" he shouted. He had his brown hair straight, and it covered his left eye. His eyes were mint colored like mine. We got our mothers eyes. But mitsuki got brown eyes, from her dad. He was wearing, converse, one red one black, and black skinny jeans, with a grey shirt that had a orange logo on it. He is, what's that word kids use? I'm no stereotype, but I think he called himself 'Emo' I never really got around to looking it up, but he's his own person so whatever.

"Emily your not seriously wearing that are you?" he asked in a annoyed tone. I nodded." yeah now come on"

After a few miles away from My house, and about 20-30 jokes about how, Kazuya Shibuya, owns the Shibuya Psychic Research, On Shibuya street. (yes she was telling herself jokes) i finally found the building. I signed .

''Please Yuki, just look my way one more time!" a guy across the street shouted. I stopped as we we're close to the door.

I watched as the girl seemed unfazed. "shit" I muttered. "the guy looked my way. I just stared at him then tried to make a run for it, inside the building. But it was no use, as he appeared in front of me. I gasped in shock. " you can see me, cant you?" he asked I nodded. " she. She cant see you sir" I said calmly. He shook his head. " No No No- you mean I'm?" I nodded he looked down angry. " liar! YOUR LYING!" he shouted. I looked down. " Try talking to anyone… it wont work" I said and began to walk up the last steps into the building. " its, your choice whether or not you want to stay here, come to me, when you made up your mind" and with that, I walked into the building.

I Ran into the kitchen angry. I can't believe Naru is blackmailing this girl! It's wrong and I hate that he does this.

"Mai Tea" he yelled from his office. " yes oh mighty Narcissist" I muttered. " calm down Mai" said Monk from the couch, where he sat with Masako, and Ayako. John had been busy at the church, so we haven't seen him around as much. Not to mention we haven't had a case in awhile. "Here" I said as I put Naru's tea down. And took his other one. I wasn't expecting a thank you, so I just left, closing the door behind me.

"hey Masako what did you think, of this Emily chick?" Monk asked. Masako shrugged. " I didn't get a good look at her, but I felt something while she was fighting" she said sending glares at me " Mai's big head was in the way" she said while she covered her mouth with her sleeve from her kimono. " HEY!" I shouted. " Speaking of which, how cool was she when she was fighting?" I quickly added. " I'll admit she Can fight but what she was wearing. Oh god!" Ayako said in a disgusting tone. " What was wrong with what she was wearing?" Monk asked confused. " Okay. I'm not gonna lie, she looked like a Whor- "

before she could finish what she was saying. Naru slammed his door. And walked out. " I wouldn't be so judgmental about Her, because she has a greater gift than anyone in this room, other than me of course" he said and walked into the back office, and pulled out some old files. " Naru's right. She said she was looking for her sister, so she must have been sweating from running around. AND She looked like she hadn't slept in days." I said calmly.

" Uh..Excuse me!" I turned to face a Girl who looked like she was in her mid 20's. She had green eyes, and blonde hair. "uh " She said nervously. He just looked at her. Emotionless. "I came to make a quick appointment for my Mother and father." She said, and looked at me.

"OH right! One second ma'm" I shouted and ran to get my clipboard.

I got her information. And everyone was chatting but Naru went back to his office.

We heard the door open and close I looked up and was shocked.

Its was Emily? "Emily-san!" I shouted.

She froze as soon as everyone looked at her. Lin walked in and stared at her as well. "hi" she said quietly, she kindly smiled and gave a little wave. "Tea!" I shouted and ran into the kitchen.

I sat there, with people I don't know. I stood up"uh I think I should" " sit" Naru said. I sat automatically. " now, since everyone in this room knows your secret, you should know We have no desire, to tell your secret period. But I would like to have your assistants" he said as he took a sip of Tea . "my assistants?" I asked confused. " you know with cases, such as this one" he gave me a file, and I took it. I read through it. It said some women was having trouble with this new house she bought, and she hears voices, and doors slam on there own, and her grandkids, have been injured because things would start to fall from the walls., and things would be miss placed. I closed it and gave it back to him. " don't worry you wont be alone on this case, because we all do cases like this" he said as he gave the file to Lin. " uh.." I said thinking really hard. "What's the pay?" Naru said answering my unthought question. Duh Why didn't I

ask that! " well you're an Adult so full time pay" Naru replied. I bit my bottom lip thinking hard about this. Akitos words then played in my head, Before I dropped him off. " You can buy an Apartment, And he wont get to have the ability to kick you out-" as Soon as I remembered that bastard Natsume. I Shot up and stared at Naru " Okay When do I Start!" I said excitingly and slightly pissed off. " Monday Be here at 8:00 am don't be late" and with that he got up , and walked into his office, lin went to his, I'm guessing.

"did you see him?" Masako asked right away. I looked at her confused. "who?" I asked. " The man outside, that you where talking to" Oh that's who she was talking about. " Er.. Yeah" I said while playing with the hem of my sweater. " So cool" Monk said. I laughed " not so much… he was convinced that he wasn't dead, so there's nothing I can really do" I said as I picked up a cup of tea that Mai had made. " The only way I can cross him over, is if he's willing to go into the light" I said and shrugged. " you mean, you cross them over?" Ayako asked looking skeptical. I nodded. " There earthbound spirits" I said to her. " I know what earthbound spirits are" she said annoyed. "I'm a priestess" She said. She looked at her watch then stood up " I've got to go" she stomped out and slammed the door.

I looked at masako and Monk. "I think I m gonns go" I said quickly

"No don't go, John still hasn't gotten here" Mai said as she put her hand on my Shoulder as I was at the door already. "I'll see him on Monday" I said in a kind voice. She nodded. " okay well bye Emily- San" she said and hugged me very awkwardly. I patted her back and began to walk out.

Naru: I Apologize for Lexi-San idiotic behavior and hope that-

Me: HEY! MY IDIOTIC BEHAVOIR? I'm GONNA SHOW YOU IDIOTIC BEHAVOIR-*gets tackled by Emily*

Emily: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Helooo peeps x) So I haven't posted in awhile…Well a long while . IM SORRY 3 But just drama, and school, and being kicked out of school just CHAOS! But I so happen to have a early Christmas gift for u mah lufflys :D 3 A NEW CHAPPY! Alright go read :D**

**If for some reason you want to get a real view of what Emily's outfits really look like during this chapter, I made this ^_^ go loook clicky the linkys(after you read of course)! CHIAO!**

.com/cgi/set?id=39959204

.com/cgi/set?id=39962783 ~

**Emily Williams 3**

**I got up to my mother screaming at **Mitsuki about something and I right away jumped up and thought of akito. I ran down stairs and the scene before me made my eye twitch.

Mitsuki was half naked on the couch while this older*cough* much older looking dude grabbed his clothes from the floor, my mom in his face screaming things at the top of her lungs that the veins in her neck stuck out a bit "YOU (*beep*)ING PERVERTED, SICK (*beep*)! SHE IS ONLY 15! YOU (*beep*)ING PERVERT! I AM GONNA CHOP OFF YOUR (*beep*)ING (*beep*) THEN LETS SEE IF YOU GO AROUND (*beep*)ING LITTLE GIRLS YOU (*beep*)ING DISGUSTING SON OF A (*beep*), GET THE (*beep*) OUT OF MY HOUSE (*Beep*) (*beep*) (*BEEEEEEEEEP*)!" My mom was now out of breath and was redder then ever, the guy ran out at the last Beep, And my mom walked over to Mitsuki and pulled her by the hair and dragged her off the couch "You want to be a dirty little SLUT? You wish to embarrass me like this? DIGUSTING THING!" she let go of Mitsuki but not with out a full tug and made her hit the wall , Mitsuki was crying hysterically and my mother just walked away and grabbed her keys , I signed. "Watch these, these things, I'll be back in 30 minutes" 30 minutes my ass! This bitch will be gone for 4 months! THAT IS NO FUCKING 30 MINUTES!

**I took a deep breath and nodded to her and with that she left with the loud clacks of her heels ,and the slam of the door she was gone.**

**I slowly walked over to Mitsuki and kneeled down to where I made eye contact with her "Baka" I said in a slow whisper, her eyes looked swollen from all the crying she was doing and she sniffled at me and looked down. "I'm sorry Emily" she said in a whisper, I just nodded and stood up and patted her head. She jumped up and hugged me tightly, "I love him Emily!" she shouted I patted her head and just let her hug me. This isn't the first time this has happened, Mitsuki gets stupid, gets caught by mom BAM Mitsuki and my mom no longer around for 5-4 months. Mitsuki sulked for a good 30 minutes till finally she wiped her tears away and signed and looked at me and her eyes went wide, "Ew! I can't believe I hugged you and your wearing cupcake cult, and plaid! "She said then ran up to her room ,I signed What's wrong with what I'm wearing?** **I am wearing a cupcake cult t-shirt and it had a girl with red hair and guitar on it, and my pajama pants were plaid.**

**I rolled my eyes then walked to the entrance way and got my keys, cause if I knew one thing, we were going to need food for the next few months and I have to act quick on this because my mom likes closing "our" credit card accounts till she returns . I just threw on some shoes and yelled out to Mitsuki " Mits I'll be back! " I screamed as I turned towards the door and akito jumped out giggling, "can I go too?" he said in a weird voice, I hit him in the head "yes, now get a sweater! And hurry up "I said then grabbed my ADTR jacket and waited outside.(sorry couldn't help it! XD **.com/cgi/set?id=39964210 )

Me and akito ran up and down the isle grabbing whatever we needed and putting it in the baskets and we were already paying for our stuff. "Awe Emily! I forgot my family pack pocky!" whined out of breath, I signed and looked at he laughed and whispered "run" to me , I smiled and ran out of the check out center. is a pretty cool dude I've known him since I was 5 and had just moved here, he knows the whole story of me and my "special" family, he also said if my mom ever laid a finger on me or akito he'd have her arrested , she hasn't done anything to akito, as for me?.. That boat sailed a looong time ago. _grabbed the box of pocky and quickly turned around and quickly returned to the register and with that we bought our food for the next few months._

_(That morning.) _

"_Emily….Hey" The young boy boy poked my head._

"_Go..away" I mumbled , and began to try and hide under the blanket by curling into a ball. "Emily… Your first day is today… " I jumped up as soon as he said that. " What time is it? " I shouted looking for my alarm clock. "7:00" he said I practically flung my self off the bed running for the bathroom door. I fixed my hair to were it was half up and put on my make up, then put on Elmo earrings' and my bracelets', then I ran to my closet grabbed some black shorts and a pikachu shirt, and slipped on my black converse, I stopped by my dresser and put on my "Breathe" Necklace and signed then grabbed my phone and ran out of my room. "Mitsuki! Akito! Time for school.." I slowed my words as I got down stairs and they were gone . "Akito?…Mitsuki?" Mitsukis head popped up from the couch " Got suspended for 3 days, and akito left a few moments before you came down" she said then threw herself back down onto the couch. I signed. I had Eventually I learned to not ask her why she was suspended. Since the last time it was for. I blushed then smacked my head with my hand. Yeah it was that bad that I hate even thinking about it. I walked into the kitchen grabbed poptart and began my way out. "Please don't throw ANY partys nor have anyone over please. " I shouted then made my way out of the apartment after I heard a groan as an okay. _

_I couldn't believe it! I was now standing in front of the shibuya psychic research center. I gulped. I hope I don't regret this… _

_Lexi-WoOOoo! New chappy? YAY :D _

_Naru-Feedback?…_

_Lexi-I THINK YES xD Kayy bye people why not check out thte links now? :D_

_Monk-just enter them or copy and paste into the search bar then BAM Ur at the Site_

_Lexi - Alright bye people! _

_Mai-Hey naru I'm surpised you haven't tried to kill lexi at all this past chapter… Could it be … -gasp- u missed lexi-san? :0_

_Naru-*Throws book at my head* What do u think?_

_Lexi- *passes out* _

_Monk- AH! Run everyone! _


End file.
